Inner Beauty
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne's plan to give Niles a perfect birthday dinner is ruined when she looks in the mirror. Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note:**This story came to me sort of randomly when I discovered a zit on my face. So I guess I should be grateful for it, since I at least a story out of it, right? ;)

Daphne had worked so hard on the plans for Niles' birthday. She'd called Frasier in Chicago numerous times, making sure she bought the perfect wine for the occasion. Though she was never much of a cook, her brother-in-law had helped in that area, too, by suggesting some foods Niles would enjoy, and that she could manage to not ruin. And of course Martin and Ronee had done their part as well by taking baby David for the night. Daphne could hardly wait. Now the only thing left was to get dressed.

This whole evening had to be perfect, because, after all, Niles did so much to make her dreams come true. Even after such a long time, she was still amazed at the way Niles loved her. Being in love from afar was a completely different thing than actually living together and raising a family. And yet, their love remained as strong as ever. Daphne thought about all of this as she slipped on the long black dress she'd picked out. It fit her perfectly. Yes, this would be the best birthday Niles had ever had.

Daphne smiled to herself as she stood in front of the mirror, ready to put her makeup on. Even she could hardly believe how well everything had come together. She had the perfect meal, the perfect dress, the perfect wine. But when she looked closer, Daphne saw something that made her heart stop. There on her chin she had a full-blown acne breakout. Instantly she recalled her teenage years. Her brothers had teased her relentlessly about each blemish. Her mother had been no better, telling Daphne that with skin like hers, she would never find a husband. Daphne had been so happy when that proved to be false. Now she just felt like she was still the same girl in Manchester. She thought about calling Roz for advice. Surely she would know of some way to cover this with makeup. But a glance at her watch told Daphne that there was no time. Niles would be here literally any minute now.

Just then, the door opened. Well, there was nothing to do now but go and greet her husband.

"I'm home, my love!" Niles exclaimed. When she entered the room, Niles smiled at her and opened his arms, obviously expecting a hug and kiss. But Daphne just couldn't do it. She just stood there, staring at the carpet, suddenly shy.

Niles stood there, completely confused. Daphne usually greeted him at the door with a kiss that took his breath away. But now she seemed to want to be anywhere else but here. "Oh, Daphne, what's happened?" he asked as he walked toward her. His heart broke even further as he watched her wipe a tear.

"I wanted this night to be perfect. I've been driving your brother crazy the past few days, finding out all about what wines you liked, what food I could serve. I wanted to give you the best birthday you've ever had."

Niles reached over and touched her cheek. "You went to so much trouble for me?" he asked. "But you work so hard, looking after dad, _and_ taking care of a baby!"

"Well, apparently all that hard work is catching up with me. Me face is all broken out. I look awful!"

Niles pulled her close, making gentle "shh" sounds as he rubbed her back. "Is that what you're upset about? A little bit of acne?"

Daphne buried her head in his shoulder. "I wanted to look beautiful for you. I went out and bought this special dress, cooked you a gourmet dinner, and it's all for nothing."

Niles lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "My love, no one has ever done this much for my birthday. I'm touched that you would go to such extremes just to make me happy. And as for your looks, I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. You always have been, and you always will be."

Daphne's heart melted at his words. But she still wondered how he could say that. She might look beautiful now, but what about in ten or twenty years, when everything changed? Would he still feel the same?

Niles saw the doubts in his wife's eyes. "Daphne, I admit that it was your physical beauty which first got my attention when we met. But that's not what made me fall in love with you. I fell in love because of your heart. You were there to offer me kindness and friendship when I needed it the most. And you made me see that there was more to life than my stuffy wine club events and trying to impress people with my money."

Daphne's eyes were filled with tears so that she could barely even see Niles. She began kissing him over and over. How was it possible that a man like him could love her? She simply didn't deserve it.

When Daphne came up for air, Niles took the opportunity to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Then he gently kissed her forehead. "My birthday is already perfect. I am so lucky to have a wife who is not only beautiful on the outside, but even more so inside."

Daphne looked at him and smiled. She knew he was thinking of his previous marriages. Without saying a word, she took his hand and led him toward the kitchen. This was going to be a birthday neither of them would ever forget.

The End


End file.
